A wide variety of relatively stationary appliances, such as welders and plasma cutters, pressure washers, air compressors, hydraulic and pneumatic power packs, and the like, are often used in construction projects and similar operations. In addition, other types of appliances, such as water filtration systems, air filtration systems, food preparation systems, water heaters, computer systems, visual display systems and communication systems may be required at an operation site. Such appliances must be transported to the operation site, and must also be provided with electrical power once at the operation site, each of which presents logistical difficulties. In addition, depending on the type of work to be performed, different combinations of appliances may be required, inhibiting standardization.
One approach, exemplified by a line of products offered under the trademark MultiPower Systems by Mobile Hydraulic Equipment Co., LLC of 1544 Howell, Kansas City, Mo., U.S.A. 64116, is to provide a permanent assembly of various pieces of equipment. A significant disadvantage of this arrangement is that in certain circumstances one or more pieces of equipment within the assembly may sit idle at a given site, and more than one unit may be required where multiple units of a particular piece of equipment in the assembly are needed.